Adoration To Happiness
"Adoration To Happiness" (快乐崇拜|kuài lè chóng bài) by Angela Chang & Wilbur Pan is featured on Just Dance Vitality School . Appearance of the Dancer(s) P1 The first dancer is a girl with teal blue hair in a chignon, a pair of yellow headphones, water drop-shaped sunglasses with an orange-brownish frame, an orange-brownish jacket with short sleeves, yellow and teal blue stripes, a blue bra with yellow, orange and teal blue stripes, a matching short skirt, aqua leggins with blue and orange stripes and a pair of blue heels with orange and yellow laces. Her glove is cyan. P2 P2 is a panda wearing an aqua green hat with the letters "JD" on it, an orange bandana on his neck, a blue shirt with aqua green, orange and yellow stripes and "JD" written in orange on the right side. His glove is yellow. Jdcadorationtohappiness coach 1.png|P1 Jdcadorationtohappiness coach 2.png|P2 Beta The dancer is a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail by a green lace. She wears a pair of round sunglasses with a golden frame. She wears a red-and-orange tank top and a pair of turquoise baggy jeans. On her left arm there is a green bangle. She also wears a pair of light orange Converse shoes. Background Beta The background is a skyscraper roof with a gray metropolis in the background; throughout the routine, the coach forms colorful circles and lines covering the roof surface. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: P1 shrugs while facing P2, and P2 crosses his arms. Gold Move 2: P1 puts her left hand behind her neck and shakes her right heel, and P2 moves his right hand to his hat. Gold Move 3: Both stomp your right feet and shake your arms, while standing on the left side. Solo2 po gold.png|Gold Move 1 Together ar sh.png|Gold Move 2 111forget sh gold.png|Gold Move 3 Beta There are 3 Gold Moves in the beta routine. All Gold Moves: Punch the air upwards with both hands. adorationtohappinessGM.png|All Gold Moves Adoration_to_Happiness_Beta_GMs_In_Game.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This is the second song by Wiber Pan after Clown. * This is the fifth routine to include the Panda after C'mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now, [[The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)]], and [[Daddy Cool|''Daddy Cool]], and the first time the Panda appears outside the main franchise. * The routine was meant to feature a single female coach instead of a Duet, but this idea didn't make it into the final game. ** Nevertheless, the updated routine still uses the Beta background. * The beta and updated version have the shortest pictograms sprite in the game (33 pictograms). * The updated routine originally had a different square, as seen in the files; in the square, P2 had a visible mouth and his chin was more lower. Additionally, the image was in higher quality than the square that is currently planned to be used when the routine is released. * This is the second Asian song to have all its English lyrics written in caps, after [[FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version)|''FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version)]]. Gallery Game Files Jdcadorationtohappiness 2s cover updated.png|''Adoration to Happiness (快乐崇拜) Jdcadorationtohappiness 2s cover1.png|''Adoration To Happiness'' (快乐崇拜) (Beta updated routine square) jdcadorationtohappiness_2s_cover.png|''Adoration to Happiness'' (快乐崇拜) (Beta) Jdcadorationtohappiness cover 2x updated.png| cover Jdcadorationtohappiness_cover_2x.png|Beta cover JDCAdorationToHappiness pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Adorationtohappiness_pictos-sprite.png|Beta solo routine pictograms Screenshots Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 3.00.27 PM.png|Behind the Scenes